It's Okay
by thughao4lyf
Summary: Guanlin yang merasa bersalah karena kesalahan kecil yang ia buat diatas panggung. Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho. Wanna One. Guanho. Byeongari couple. p.s. ff lama baru di publish


**Title:**

It's Okay

 **Cast:**

Lai Guanlin

Yoo Seonho

 **Genre:**

Romance

 **Summary:**

Guanlin yang merasa bersalah karena kesalahan kecil yang ia buat diatas panggung.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

"Tim Never silahkan bersiap untuk menaiki stage."

Guanlin dan tim Never lainnya langsung menaiki stage. Suara riuh penonton langsung memasuki indra pendengaran mereka. Guanlin merasa gugup, ia ingin menampilkan hasil kerja kerasnya bersama tim nya. Ia harus melakukan yang terbaik agar kerja kerasnya mendapatkan hasil yang sesuai keinginannya, begitu juga timnya.

Setelah memperkenalkan diri dan perbincangan kecil yang diajukan oleh Boa, mereka langsung mengatur posisi. Dan saat musik diputar, suara riuh penonton mulai terdengar lagi.

Saat reff pertama, entah kenapa Guanlin melakukan kesalahan. Meskipun itu hanya kesalahan kecil, tetapi ia merasa itu akan mempengaruhi terhadap timnya. Guanlin gugup sebenarnya, tetapi ia tetap melanjutkan menarinya dan tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pengumuman ranking dan tim yang berhak tampil di M!CD, Guanlin terlihat terus menundukkan kepalanya. Sementara Seonho tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya saat tim nya dinyatakan menang dan berhak mendapatkan keuntungan itu. Seonho sangat menginginkannya, dan ternyata tim nya mendapatkannya. Seonho sangat senang tentu saja, meskipun pada awalnya ia takut karena tim Guanlin melakukannya dengan sangat baik dan setiap melihat mereka berlatih rasa pesimisnya selalu datang.

Sebenarnya, Seonho sangat ingin menunjukkan betapa senangnya ia kepada Guanlin. Tapi Seonho tau, ini bukan saat yang tepat. Apalagi ranking Guanlin yang berada dibawahnya. Seonho tau, Guanlin membuat kesalahan sedikit saat di panggung tadi dan dia menarik kesimpulan Guanlin sepertinya merasa bersalah terhadap tim nya.

Setelah mereka dipersilahkan kembali, Seonho tidak melihat Guanlin disana. Dia meminta izin kepada tim nya, lalu dia menghampiri tim Never dan menanyakan keberadaan Guanlin.

"Ah, dia bilang tadi akan ke toilet sebentar Seonho-ya."

Seonho mengangguk lalu membungkuk, "Terimakasih hyung."

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Seonho langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi dan menemukan Guanlin yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangannya menopang pada wastafel.

Seonho menutup pintu kamar mandi dan langsung memeluk Guanlin dari belakang. Guanlin sepertinya tidak menyadari saat ia datang tadi.

"Hyung, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik."

Guanlin mencoba menahannya saat melihat wajah Seonho yang sedang memeluknya dari kaca. Ia meregangkan tangan Seonho yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan berbalik menatap Seonho.

"Kau juga. Selamat, keinginanmu tercapai." Guanlin tersenyum sambil mengusap pelan rambut Seonho.

Seonho tau, Guanlin sedang menahan dirinya mati matian. Dia tau saat pengumuman tadi Guanlin terlihat seperti ingin menangis. Tapi Guanlin selalu menyembunyikannya.

"Jangan menahannya hyung. Menangislah, aku tidak akan melihatmu." Seonho langsung memeluk Guanlin erat sambil menepuk punggungnya. Sementara Guanlin terlihat ragu. Meskipun ia berusaha menutupinya, Seonho selalu tau disaat orang lain tidak.

"I'm okay Seonho-ya."

"Kau tau aku tidak bisa dibohongi hyung."

Awalnya ia terlihat ragu, tetapi saat Seonho terus mengusap punggungnya, Guanlin perlahan mengangkat tangannya dan membalas pelukan Seonho tak kalah eratnya. Air matanya yang sedari ia tahan, mengalir begitu saja. Guanlin tidak tau apa yang ia rasakan. Disatu sisi ia senang karena Seonho mendapatkan keinginannya, tetapi disatu sisi ia merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat kesalahan saat ia tampil tadi.

"A-aku tidak tau Seonho-ya. Bukannya aku menyesali karena aku tidak mendapatkan urutan pertama. Tetapi karena aku tidak bisa melakukan yang terbaik."

"Tidak kok. Dengar hyung, bahkan artis senior yang sudah sukses sekalipun pernah berbuat kesalahan diatas panggung. Bahkan mungkin lebih parah. Tapi hyung hanya melakukan kesalahan kecil. Selanjutnya hyung melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Aku serius, hyung sangat keren saat tampil tadi."

"Yang lain lebih keren."

"Tapi aku hanya memperhatikan hyung." Guanlin tersenyum sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Kau memang tau cara menenangkanku Seonho-ya. Terimakasih, aku merasa baik sekarang."

"Syukurlah."

Seonho berniat ingin melepaskan pelukannya dan ingin menatap Guanlin, tetapi Guanlin langsung menariknya kembali dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sebentar lagi. Aku masih ingin memelukmu."

"Bilang saja hyung malu." Seonho terkikik pelan sambil memeluk Guanlin kembali.

"Aku tidak malu."

"Hyung malu."

"Tidak Seonho-ya."

"Iya tauuuu."

"Tidak Yoo Seonho."

"Iya, Lai Guanlin."

"Apa?"

Guanlin langsung melepas pelukannya dan menatap Seonho yang sedang menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Wahh kau benar benar. Panggil aku hyung!" Seonho tersenyum senang, sekarang Guanlin sudah membaik.

"Tidak mau!wlee" Seonho menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Guanlin.

"Kau benar benar nakal byeongari!"

Guanlin langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dan menarik tengkuk Seonho dengan kedua tangannya lalu mencium bibirnya. Guanlin menciumnya dengan lembut, menyalurkan perasaan betapa ia menyayangi Seonho.

Seonho yang merasa terkejut karena serangan mendadak dari Guanlin, hanya bisa menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman memabukkan dari Guanlin. Seonho selalu merasa melayang setiap kali Guanlin menciumnya. Pipinya selalu memanas, dan kakinya tak mampu berdiri dengan benar.

Apalagi jika seperti ini, Guanlin menciumnya sambil mengusap kedua pipinya yang memanas. Guanlin selalu tau cara membuatnya meleleh. Saat Guanlin mulai menggerakkan bibirnya bergantian melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian, Seonho mulai mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Guanlin. Dan Guanlin langsung menempatkan satu tangannya di pinggang Seonho agar lebih merapat dengannya.

Guanlin tidak tanggung tanggung menciumnya, beberapa kali ia memiringkan kepalanya dan mencium Seonho semakin dalam. Seonho melenguh, tanda ia sudah kehabisan nafasnya. Tetapi Guanlin masih betah menciumnya. Seonho langsung menepuk pelan dada Guanlin dan bukannya melepas ciumannya, Guanlin malah menghisap bibir bawahnya kuat kuat sebelum ia melepaskan ciumannya dan terkekeh pelan.

"Ish hyung! Aku kehabisan nafas tau!"

"Kau kehabisan nafas? Mau kuberi nafas buatan?" Goda Guanlin.

"Eiiiih lupakan! Aku lebih suka memelukmu." Seonho memeluk Guanlin lagi dan Guanlin balas memeluknya.

"Tapi aku lebih suka menciummu." Seonho langsung mencubit pinggang Guanlin dan membuatnya meringis pelan.

"Eii memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku lebih suka menciummu?" Guanlin menangkup kedua pipi Seonho tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Guanlin menekan pipi Seonho sehingga bibir Seonho menjadi maju sedikit dan menggoyangkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Hentikan hyung, aku pusing tauu." Ucapnya berantakan karena Guanlin masih menekan pipinya. Saat Guanlin tersenyum dan memiringkan wajahnya kembali untuk mencium Seonho, tiba tiba pintu toilet terbuka dan menampakkan seseorang yang sedang terkejut karena melihat posisi Guanlin dan Seonho. Seonho yang pertama menyadarinya langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan pegangan Guanlin pada pipinya otomatis ikut terlepas. Karena terlalu malu, akhirnya Seonho menarik Guanlin keluar setelah membungkuk terhadap seseorang tersebut.

Mereka tertawa setelahnya, sepertinya mereka harus melakukannya didalam bilik kamar mandi lain kali. Ups.

Seonho tersenyum melihat Guanlin, dia langsung mencubit kedua pipi Guanlin dan menggoyangkannya pelan. "Aigoo, uri byeongari sudah tidak menangis lagi ututututu~"

"Apasih? Mau kuberi nafas buatan lagi?" Seonho langsung melepas cubitannya dan berbisik pelan.

"Coba saja kalau bisa." Dan Seonho langsung berlari menjauhi Guanlin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek.

"Wah kau menantang ya? Lihat saja nanti aku akan menangkapmu sampai kau kehabisan nafas Yoo Seonho!"

Seonho melebarkan bola matanya. Guanlin itu gila ya? Bagaiamana kalau ada yang mendengar? Maka dari itu, dia menghampiri Guanlin dan menginjak kakinya. Membuat Guanlin mengaduh.

"Aduh! Sakit sayang! Mmmmph!"

Seonho membekap mulut Guanlin. "Hyung, mulutmu itu benar benar!"

Guanlin langsung memegang tangan Seonho dibibirnya, dan dengan secepat kilat mencium bibir Seonho. Seonho kecolongan lagi. Sesaat setelahnya, Seonho melebarkan bola matanya saat melihat seseorang yang melihatnya tadi di toilet dengan Guanlin sedang melihat mereka dengan terkejut.

Ups. Sepertinya mereka ketahuan lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Oke. Jadi gini, inituh sebenernya ff aku buat udah lamaaaaa banget dan kalian juga tau pastinya kapan kan? Nahh aku lupa ini masih di save dan belum sempet ke publish. Aku nemu ini pas ngubek ngubek ff jadinya ya gituㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Gapapa kita flashback jaman guanho masih berlayar:' sekarang lagi ldran dulu /tjiaa

Review?:3

THANKYOU


End file.
